Saturday Night Glee-ver
Saturday Night Glee-ver is the sixteenth episode of Glee's third season and the sixtieth episode overall. It premiered on April 17, 2012. This episode paid tribute to the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Fever Saturday Night Fever]. When Blaine, Brittany, and Mike perform a disco song from Saturday Night Fever, Will asks what brought on the performance to which they respond that the Nationals theme is "vintage." But the New Directions are certain that disco sucks, which motivates Will to convince them otherwise. Sue installs a plexi-glass, shatterproof dance floor, the real one used in Saturday Night Fever and the Glee Club has a dance-off. Will picks Finn, Mercedes, and Santana as the winners, as they are his main concern as to what their dreams after graduation are. Kurt and Mercedes pretend to assist Unique, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, who Sue wants to manipulate, convincing him to present femininely at their Regionals. Finn, Mercedes, and Santana perform disco songs and reveal their dreams after the school year is complete, Rachel supporting Finn's dream that involves New York. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Matthew Hodgson. Plot Blaine, Mike, and Brittany start off the episode performing You Should Be Dancing. When Will asks what brought on the performance, Blaine tells him that Nationals being based around "vintage" songs, there's nothing better than disco. Will applauds them and reveals to them: "I don't know if I ever told you guys this, but back when I was in Glee Club, we took it all the way to Nationals with the pure power of unadulterated disco!" Will has a vision of performing That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty. He's met with the group reminding him of the common response to disco: "Disco sucks!" Will is planning a number, as he does he thinks about the seniors that he is worried that have no plan for the future, Mercedes, Santana, and Finn. He talks with Sue that he has no idea how to inspire the kids. Sue suggests that he assign them an album to play tribute to, seeing as the Rumours album seemed to help. She goes on to say not just any album, the one that defined a generation, Saturday Night Fever. He tells her that they hate Disco, but she cuts in saying that they love "swag," and that they should offer them something to aspire to win at the end of the week. In the hallway, Kurt and Mercedes talk about how Mercedes got in to Defiance College, but is suggesting that she try for NYU. Unique interrupts them. She tells them that she is their biggest fan and has seen every one of their performances, besides West Side Story as they weren't the leads, with Kurt and Mercedes immensely flattered. She tells them that she is in Vocal Adrenaline, which is now being coached by Jesse with Dustin having been fired. She tells them that she doesn't want to spy, but ask for some advice. She tells them that Unique is the person she dreams of being. If he gets nervous, he thinks things through the eyes of Unique, an example being how he thought how would Unique speak to them. Kurt tells him that he hopes one day he can be like Unique, but is then shocked when he hears that Unique is a woman. Unique goes on to ask what they thought of him going on stage, in their Regionals dressed in traditionally feminine clothes. The two look at each other, stumped. In the choir room, everyone is staring at the new floor that Sue had installed, the plexi-glass, shatterproof one used in Saturday Night Fever. Will tells them that the assignment for the week was to sing songs from the album. Using the fact that the main character from the movie is like the group, only ever sure of himself when he is performing. Sue tells them that they are gonna start the week with a "dance-off" and whoever wins will get a replica of the white suit that John Travolta wore in the movie. Will tells them that everyone is required to participate, as he and Sue begin to dance, Night Fever. At the end, Will announces that the three finalists are Santana, Mercedes, and Finn. In his class room, Will confronts the three saying that this is a way for him to get the three to tell everyone what they plan on doing with their life. Mercedes is annoyed that Mr. Schuester thinks that just because she isn't ready to rush to New York, means that she doesn't have a dream. She performs Disco Inferno ''to show that she has desire that is so hot it is an "inferno." During the performance, Sam records it. Mercedes tells the group at the end that her dream is to be like Whitney Houston, Aretha Franklin, to sing songs that inspire people, but she doesn't know how she can do it. Will tries to reassure her that "cream rises to the top," she shoots it down saying that she may be cream in the choir room, but what if out there she is "skim milk." Puck confronts Finn at his locker asking if he is with him moving to LA. When Finn tells him he isn't, Puck says he can't go without him as he is his best friend and that if he is there, LA won't seem so scary. Puck asks that what is he going to do then, which he replies that he still doesn't know. Puck asks him to promise that when he does find his dream, make it big. Kurt and Mercedes are called to Sue's office, where she confronts them about Wade. They tell her they weren't giving tips on how to be better, but helping with how he wants to perform as Unique. Kurt tells her that they said it won't be a good idea. Sue disagrees saying it will be a great idea as people won't be comfortable and that he will tank the performance. Santana performs ''If I Can't Have You. Will is pleased with the performance and thinks he is able to see where she is going, more than a love song to Brittany. He continues saying how she is wanting to support marriage equality and wants to go to law school. She turns that down, though she supports marriage equality and while she will always love Brittany, the song was about how "Fame" is her mistress: she can't live without it. In the auditorium, Finn meets Rachel after receiving a tweet. They make up and she tries to get him to talk about his future. She performs How Deep Is Your Love to show how if he doesn't want to go to New York, she'll accept that and will go where he wants to go. She takes him to see Emma, and they discuss different colleges he could apply for. She gives him pamphlets to a wide range. When he leaves, he dumps them in the trash. Santana is confronted by Brittany, after she notices that everyone is starring at her, after she posted a sex tape of the two of them. She tells Santana that it was her way of trying to help her become famous. Will pulls Finn into a classroom and hands him the pamphlets that he threw out. Finn tells Will that he doesn't want to go to the colleges, he thinks that he isn't qualified to do anything. He wants to feel the rush that he feels if he is on the field, or performing. Will puts on Saturday Night Fever and tells him that he knows what he wants to do, but is worried about what people will think. He leaves Finn to watch it. In the library, Brittany talks with Santana about how she is now trying to get her on to a reality show. Suggesting different TV shows, with different ways to do it. Brittany kisses her before leaving. At Vocal Adrenaline's Regionals, Kurt and Mercedes meet up with Unique before she goes on. They try to talk her out of doing the performance. Jesse interrupts them and pulls the two away. He tells them that he is going to fire Unique after the show. Vocal Adrenaline starts to perform Boogie Shoes at their Regionals. When Jesse notices what Unique is presenting femininely, he runs backstage and unsuccessfully tries to take her off the stage. As she continues to perform, cheering increases and Kurt and Mercedes watch, very amazed. In the choir room, Rachel meets up with Finn. He gets her to dance with him, More Than a Woman, afterwards he tells her he wants to go to New York and wants to go to the Actor's Studio, because it is his dream to be an actor, scared to admit it because he thought he will fail. Sam confronts Mercedes and takes her to a class room, he shows her the recording he did of her during Disco Inferno. He reads her the comments and tells her that he believes about what she can become, along with the 485 people who commented on the video. He kisses her. Santana and Brittany sit in Sue's office. Sue tells Santana how disappointed she is in her, not for the sex tape, revealing she, herself, made one with Oliver North, but because she doesn't care what it will take to be famous. She tells her that she agrees, and wants to go to college. Sue hands her an acceptance letter from the University of Louisville, and has a full scholarship in Cheerleading. She thanks the two of them, Sue revealing it was Brittany's idea. They say that they love each other and they hug. In the choir room, Tina asks who won the suit and Sue brings out Mercedes, Santana, and Finn all in it. They perform Stayin' Alive (New Directions with Will and Sue, also in suits) in the auditorium as the episode ends after the performance. Songs Unreleased Songs *'That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty' by KC and the Sunshine Band. Sung by The Singsations. Background Songs *'Calypso Breakdown' by Ralph MacDonald. Background music during the "swag montage." *'A Fifth of Beethoven' by Walter Murphy and His Big Apple Jazz Band. Background music during Wade's Unique fantasy. *'Stayin' Alive '''by ''Bee Gees. Background music right at the end of Will and Finn's scene while Finn is watching Saturday Night Fever. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Neil Patrick Harris as Bryan Ryan (Stock Footage) *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (Stock Footage) Co-Star *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams, who would later become a member of the Main Cast. *This is the first tribute episode not to be written by Ryan Murphy. *This is the second episode to be a tribute to a film, the first being The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *This is the second episode to be a tribute to an album, the first being Rumours. *This is the third episode that contains a wordplay with the word "Glee" in its title, the others being The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Glease, and Glee, Actually. *This is the second episode this season to feature disco. In Hold on to Sixteen, the Troubletones performed part of the disco anthem I Will Survive during their Sectionals performance. *In the original promo that aired after Big Brother, Brittany said "sex tape." But in the promo "GleeOnFox" uploaded on YouTube, instead of "sex tape," Brittany just said "tape." Additionally, the fact that Brittany and Santana do not get into trouble due to the tape would suggest that by this point, Brittany is 18 years old. Her age was previously unconfirmed. *The disco floor used in the choir room is the actual one from the iconic film Saturday Night Fever. Source *The episode shows flashbacks to previous episodes: Bryan Ryan in Dream On with jean jackets, Rachel announcing the mattress commercial in Mattress, Will announcing the Duet competition in Duets and Will in glee club performing at Nationals. *This is the second time that Quinn doesn't speak at all in an episode, the first time being in The Spanish Teacher. *Sugar was absent in this episode because Vanessa Lengies' contract didn't allow her to participate in tribute episodes. *The third time music from the Saturday Night Fever album is featured in an episode. In Pilot, as Will is talking to both Emma and Sue, A Fifth of Beethoven is playing in the background. However, this is an a cappella cover from the Swingle Singers. In the opening sequence for Audition, the song Salsation by David Shire is played in the background. *Dianna Agron was absent when filming bits and pieces of the episode, which explains why she was not in the Stayin' Alive performance at the end of the episode. *This episode drew a 2.4 rating 18 - 49 with 6.230 million total viewers. Source *As of this episode, Kurt is the only one to interact with all The Glee Project Season One characters. *In this episode, revealed by Blaine after You Should Be Dancing, was the theme of Nationals as "vintage." This is the second time after another episode that information was revealed about a competition. In the previous episode, Big Brother, it is revealed that Nationals will be held in Chicago. *When Will is talking to Finn about his future in his classroom, you can see he has already begun teaching history as the Line of Succession is written on the board behind Will and various history posters cover the walls. *First time another Show Choir competition is seen that New Directions does not participate in. *''More Than a Woman'' is the first song (this season) that features only the "active" couples of the club at the time of filming: Brittana, Finchel, Tike, and Klaine (the song is only sung by: Finn, Santana, and Kurt) *The two consecutive tributes, the other being Dance With Somebody have a few similarities: **They both start with a number that leads into the auditorium. **The closing number is performed in the auditorium. **Mercedes sings in at least two songs. **Rachel and Kurt participate in a song. **Santana sings in a number with, or to Brittany. **Both episode mentions the late Whitney Houston. **Will tries to help the kids through the assignment, in here, Will is helping them with their future. In the other, Will is helping them say goodbye. **Sugar and Rory are absent from both. *This is the third time Sue is seen in an outfit not related to a track suit. *The name of the sex tape "2 Girls, 1 Cat" is a parody from the viral video "2 Girls, 1 Cup." *Jesse calling Mercedes "the laziest person alive" is a reference to Funeral, when Mercedes auditions for a solo in Nationals and Jesse tells her she was lazy for not having prepared a choreography. *Ironically, none the three winners of the suits had any of their future plans worked out: Finn was not accepted in the acting school (Goodbye), Santana dropped out in University of Louisville (Diva), and Mercedes' album was cancelled due to a disagreement with her manager. (Wonder-ful) *This is the only episode in which Jesse St. James appears without having any interaction with Rachel. Errors *During the flashback scene in Sue's office, Will flashes back when Sue mentions the word "swag." Will, however, was never present for when she said it, so he couldn't have known she did. *When Kurt talks to Rachel in the hallway about Finn, his satchel switches shoulders several times. *When Sam shows Mercedes the clip he posted on YouTube she says that the video has 485 comments, but it has 485 views. *Before How Deep Is Your Love, Rachel's bangs in her hair change as they switch from front to back view. Quotes Gallery Blainttanydance.gif You-Should-Be-Dancing-4.png Tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo2_r1_250.gif You-Should-Be-Dancing-3.png You-Should-Be-Dancing-2.png You-Should-Be-Dancing-1.png Doingonyourback.png Chanderpierce.png You_Should_Be_Dancing_Blaine_Jump.gif YSBD7.png YSBD6.png YSBD5.png YSBD4.png YSBD3.png YSBD2.png YSBD1.png Mikestg1.png Blainesng1.png Disco.png tumblr_mamfon9oVJ1qg1zuyo8_250.gif YouShouldBeDancing.gif Should Be Dancing.jpg BLAINEYSBD.jpg NightFeverGlee.png Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro1 r1 250.gif NIGHTFEVER.jpg WillSueBlaineJoeNightFever.png Night Fever.png 1006117_1334819694425_full.jpg Disco-Inferno-5.png Disco-Inferno-4.png Disco-Inferno-3.png Disco-Inferno-2.png Disco-Inferno-1.png 6a00d8341c730253ef0167650f6e3e970b-800wi.jpg Disco Inferno 2.png Disco Inferno.png Disco Inferno 3.png BrittcedesInferno.png 4znhl_480x270_22achi.jpg disco-inferno.jpg DI1.jpg DIMercedes.jpg DI2.jpg DISantana.jpg DIBrittany.jpg DiscoInferno.gif DiscoInferno2.gif DiscoInferno3.gif DiscoInferno4.gif DiscoInferno5.gif DiscoInferno6.gif DiscoInferno9.gif SantanaNr53.gif disco infero.png tumblr_mpu4v6HSD41rb901to5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3sh7fJDCd1rsh8hwo1_400.gif cutenessoverload.gif brittanacreys.gif templatebrittsong.gif brittanysong.gif barttana.gif IICHY13.png IICHY12.png IICHY11.png IICHY10.png IICHY9.png MORE_brittana.gif ICHYBrittana.gif IICHY8.png IICHY7.png IICHY6.png IICHY5.png IICHY4.png IICHY3.png 51QZZQp1osL. SL500 AA280 .jpg IICHY2.png IICHY1.png Glee316101.jpg Naamloos2.jpg Britt_Performance_2_brittana.gif Santana_Performance_1_brittana.gif Perfomance_Santana.gif Britt_Brittana.gif 2Britt_brittana.gif Cutie.gif if-i-cant-have-you.jpg 281378872_640.jpg glee316-07.jpg tumblr_m2owvy63EF1qh0jufo1_500.jpg IICHYBrittany.jpg HowDeepIsYourLoveGlee.png HDIYL11.png HDIYL10.png HDIYL9.png HDIYL8.png HDIYL7.png HDIYL6.png HDIYL5.png HDIYL.jpg HDIYL4.png HDIYL3.png HDIYL2.png HDIYL1.png HDIYLRachel.jpg 1006117_1334819847055_full.jpg BoogieShoesGlee.png BB1.jpg BBUnique.jpg Alex-Newell.jpg BoogieShoesb.jpg G3uuu.jpg v201204240123020903645.jpg Glee=3x16 - Santana & Brittany 7.png Tumblr m2nqnbq0qz1qhum9po8 250-1-.gif Tumblr m2nhosci4U1rseij1o1 250.gif Brittana-dance1.gif Glee31617.jpg Tumblr m2ohyt15qo1qfx9mto12 r1 250-1-.gif Tumblr m2ohyt15qo1qfx9mto8 r1 250-1-.gif Klaine disco still.png BloodAndyFinchel.png tumblr m2t60n6epn1r68rc1o1 500.jpg MTAW17.png MTAW15.png MTAW16.png MTAW14.png MTAW13.png MTAW12.png MTAW11.png MTAW10.png MTAW9.png MTAW8.png Tumblr m2s12lk8Z61qaxxelo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr m2oznzOJ7I1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr m7kysdyU8V1qdoa6uo7 r1 250 (1).gif Tumblr m2njc0QMI51qdnpeio7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m2oznzOJ7I1qapg62o6 250.gif MTAW7.png MTAW6.png MTAW5.png MTAW4.png MTAW3.png MTAW2.png MTAW1.png Anythingbutfinchel brittanaandtike morethanawoman.gif Klaine morethanawoman.gif Morethanawoman brittana.gif Morethanawoman tike.gif Tumblr m74pxqIe0R1qbdpqqo6 250 (1).gif Tumblr m8iaqj1ytZ1qdnpeio9 250.gif Tumblr m2njc0QMI51qdnpeio7 r2 250.gif THISSPIN! theyaretoocute brittana.gif Theyaresocute dance morethanawoman brittana.gif 2134.jpg More then a women.png Glee=3x16 - Finn, Mercedes, & Santana.png Glee=3x16 - Santana_1.png tumblr m2w5fbnLXp1qj2lhoo1 250.png Tumblr m32iyxo65O1qalsugo1 250.gif Tartiedisco.gif fiinn.png tumblr m2t6vjtfYh1qj2lhoo1 250.png staying-alive.gif Danccin.png puck,tina,rach,artie.png sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png SNF.png ohheyblaine.png wigglesue.png hottsam.png Picture9.png tumblr m2slfdKMoQ1qhwgyho1_250.gif SA1.jpg SA2.jpg 2134.jpg Blike Saturday Night Glee-Ver.jpg Saturday Night Glee-ver.gif S03E16-Satuday Night Glee-ver.jpg Glee-ver Unique.jpg Saturday Night Glee-ver Slider.png Saturday Night Glee-ver Ep 31.jpg Filming-episode-16-Saturday-Night-Glee-ver-glee-29335785-500-498.png tumblr_mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo3_250.gif tumblr_mmbzoxxpTw1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif DiscoInferno9.gif DiscoInferno8.gif DiscoInferno7.gif DiscoInferno6.gif DiscoInferno5.gif DiscoInferno4.gif DiscoInferno3.gif DiscoInferno2.gif DiscoInferno.gif Tartiedisco.gif Joe dancin' disco inferno ♥.gif Disco Infernodeike.png DISCOINFERNO.gif Disco-Inferno-5.png Disco-Inferno-4.png Disco-Inferno-3.png Disco-Inferno-2.png Disco-Inferno-1.png Disco Inferno Sam Reaction 02.gif Disco Inferno 002.gif Klaine disco still.png YouShouldBeDancingGlee.png YouShouldBeDancing.gif Youshouldbedancing.jpg Youshouldbedancing.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr mpai8zTiES1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o1 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o2 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o8 r2 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2fjqgHPYy1robl32o11 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2o3gsPj1i1qcmakyo4 250.gif Tumblr m2o3gsPj1i1qcmakyo9 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro2 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro10 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro11 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2q3oj8zyW1qee7fro12 r1 250.gif Tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o1 500.gif Tumblr m2pa93UPPu1r32he2o2 500.gif Santana Love Brittana6.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mxv0ktI9mq1ra5gbxo6_250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxxrexPSP51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_my0tsjzdVV1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxxvbk8rN1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1iwqwfsw1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr m2o78gUrM91qf9wcko2 250.gif Tumblr m2o78gUrM91qf9wcko1 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo6 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo5 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo4 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo3 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo2 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo1 250.gif Samcedeskiss!.jpg SCISS.png Staying alive.png You Should Be Dancing 1.jpg You Should Be Dancing 2.jpg You Should Be Dancing 3.jpg You Should Be Dancing 4.jpg You Should Be Dancing 5.jpg Drummer(SNG).jpg Lord Tubbington Cleaning SNG.jpg Videos Navigational